Brotherly Love
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: MokubaNoaSeto Mokuba has some fantasies about Seto. Noa has the ability to make them come true. lemon


Brotherly Love

Mokuba started up his computer with the intention of playing his favorite game.

Unfortunately, he was instantly greeted by the face of his green-haired semi-relative.

"Hello, Mokuba," he said.

Mokuba backed away from the computer. "Noa! What are you doing here?" he demanded. "We all thought you died when the island blew up!"

"Obviously not," said the boy who looked like he was Mokuba's age but was in reality several years older. "It took me a while to find my way to you, though."

"Why?"

"Well, actually, finding my way wasn't hard, but getting in was almost impossible. Seto protects his computer systems better than he does his house."

Mokuba nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he does. He always says that anything he has worth stealing is in his computer. So, what's been up with you?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Nothing, really," Noa told him, also sitting back in a chair that wasn't there before. "I'd ask you the same… but I'm on your computer. I've read all your files… Even your diary."

Mokuba instantly panicked at that. "My diary?" He bit his lip and came closer to the screen. "Please, you can't say anything to Seto!" he begged, his hands pressed flat to the desk. "He'd hate me if he knew!"

Noa smiled, and it barely even looked evil. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I doubt he'd believe me anyway. You're just his cute and innocent little brother, after all."

Mokuba still looked worried, "Please, just don't say anything to him. I don't want him to know. I haven't done anything, you know. Those were all just fantasies. Just don't tell him."

"Don't worry, brother," the other boy assured him, still looking perfectly calm in his virtual office. "I don't plan on. In fact… I found those fantasies highly entertaining. I especially liked the one where you had him chained up as a pet." Mokuba turned a startling shade of crimson almost instantaneously. "You described the collar very nicely too. Your descriptions of what you'd do to him, in that position, however, I found even more entertaining…"

Mokuba had bypassed all the other shades of red and was now bordering on downright purple. "You think I'm sick…" he said, and covered his face with his hands.

"Not at all," Noa assured him. "Breathe, Mokuba, it works better that way. Honestly, I found your fantasies quite arousing… If I had a body, I'd need a shower, I swear. I may still look like a twelve-year-old, but my mind is as old as your brother… I'm at least lucky I don't have the rampant hormones he and all other teenage boys have." Mokuba shivered involuntarily. Just the thought of equating Seto with rampant teenage libido was almost too hot.

"Actually," the virtual boy went on, "I quite agree with you on most of them. I would play out your fantasies with that gorgeous animal you call nii-sama in a second. Or even pay to watch you do so."

Mokuba rarely even allowed himself to think about his sinful fantasies, let alone indulging them, and he found himself getting inexcusably hard. That brought another problem to the fore, and he muttered something to Noa.

"What was that?" Noa asked. "You were muttering, and I couldn't hear you."

"I said 'I'm too small'," Mokuba said, blushing brilliantly again. "I could never do anything like that too him… I'm not big enough."

"You're just young," Noa told him. "And anyway, if you're too impatient, there's a way around that…"

Mokuba brightened. "There is?" For the first time, he was actually thinking of being able to do all the things to Seto that he'd dreamed of doing for so long. He wasn't allowing himself to think about thinking about it, but it was good to think of it.

Noa smiled. "Oh, yes. If you can convince him to play a game with you…"

º¥º¥º¥º

Seto was working, alone in his room, not paying attention to the wind and rain outside, obscuring the midmorning sunlight. Not like he had any use for sunlight on a Saturday such as this, anyway. Or any day, really.

Mokuba opened the door without knocking and wandered in to sit on the bed. Seto didn't even spare him a glace as his fingers danced over the keyboard.

"I'm bored, Seto."

"So go play a game. I'm working, Mokuba."

"It's too boring. I don't want to play a game by myself anymore." He sat swinging his feet and kicking the edge of the bed. _Thonk_, it said every time he did. _Thonk… thonk… thonk…_

"Mokuba, please stop that," Seto said absently. Mokuba obediently stilled his feet, and idly slipped into one of his fantasies. When Seto told him to stop, he kept doing it, then when Seto got irritated enough to turn around and ask him again, he quickly snapped a collar around his neck, with a chain attached. Seto was too surprised to protest at first, and just stared in shock, his blue eyes wide as Mokuba pulled on the chain and dragged him to his knees. Then, when he started to demand to know what was going on, he took advantage of the opportunity and kissed him, taking away all of his commands and demands and his cocky attitude and made him take some commands for once, made him let someone else be in control. And then…

Well, now was not the time or place for 'and then'. Especially since just fantasizing about kissing him like that was getting him hard…

He shifted slightly uncomfortably and ignored his predicament, glad it wasn't at all visible through the clothes he was wearing. "Seto…" he whined, as childishly as he could. "I'm bored… play a game with me?"

Seto sighed slightly, and Mokuba knew he was wearing him down. "I'm working, Mokuba. Please, just go play by yourself for a few hours, and I promise I'll play with you after I'm done."

"Come on, Seto, you work all the time. You promised you'd spend some time with me last week and you never did… make it up to me now. Just play one game, and that's it."

"Mokuba…"

"_Please_, Seto?"

The elder Kaiba sighed. "All right, Mokuba. One game."

"_Any_ game?"

"Yes, Mokuba, any game. But then I really have to get back to work."

Mokuba smirked, an alien expression on his cherubic face. Seto had just walked into his trap. "Great!" he said, and hopped off the bed. "Come on, Seto."

"What game are we playing?" Seto asked absently as he saved his work.

"I want to play a virtual reality game," Mokuba told him. Seto sighed again.

"Mokuba, that'll take forever…"

"You said 'any game', Seto," he reminded him. Seto nodded, eating his words and reminding himself not to make any more unqualified agreements, and reluctantly stood up.

"Which one?" Seto asked him as they stepped into the lab that housed his own personal store of pods. Several more than he would probably ever need, given his antisocial tendencies, but better safe than sorry.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't care; any one will do," he said. He fastened himself into a pod while Seto set up whatever game he thought they'd be playing, and then watched Seto do the same as well he could over the sides of his pod. Then the clear top began to close, and he found himself plummeting through darkness….

Seto opened his eyes in the virtual world to find himself staring into the grey-violet eyes of a much taller, older-looking (smirking) version of his little brother. He opened his mouth to ask a question, suddenly uneasy, and Mokuba chose that moment to attach a collar around his neck. He heard it snap into place, and was frozen for a few fractions of a second, his eyes wide with surprise. Mokuba took advantage of his shock and yanked on the chain attached to the collar, forcing him to fall to his knees.

He glared up at Mokuba. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, paying no attention to the tall, green-haired young man who was leaning on Mokuba's shoulder and also smirking down at him.

"He's barking," Mokuba said. His voice was deeper; all around, he appeared to be even a little older than Seto. "What do you think, Noa? Should we do something about that?"

Seto's eyes widened as he realized the green-haired young man was, in fact, an equally aged version of his pseudo-alive stepbrother. "Noa? What the hell is this all about? Mokuba?"

Neither of them answered him, though Noa did continue to regard him with a somewhat predatory stare. "I don't really think that's necessary…" he said magnanimously. His voice was also deeper, and less annoying. They both appeared to be around twenty or so. "Unless, of course, he keeps swearing." He smirked at Seto, who narrowed his eyes and stood up with a growl.

Mokuba yanked on the chain again, making him stumble, then kicked his knees out from under him and put a foot in the small of his back to keep him down. Seto found that he couldn't even push him off; it was as though he wasn't even trying.

"Noa!" he demanded. "What did you do to my brother? What's going on here?"

Mokuba laughed slightly. "Bind his arms, would you?" he asked. Noa obliged with a small smile as Mokuba kept his grip on the chain and his foot on his back to keep him from fighting back. It seemed that Noa pressed against his body considerably more than he needed to as he did it, and Seto could feel something hard, something he was afraid he recognized all too well, poking him in the backside as he did. He shuddered and glared up at Mokuba.

His little brother blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Seto," he said. "I should have explained."

"It's a little late for that!" Seto struggled against the bindings Noa was attempting to fasten, and got pressed into the dirt for his troubles.

Mokuba ignored him. "It's not really fair of you to blame Noa for this without any proof," he continued. "Actually, this was all my idea…"

Seto could only stare. It was Mokuba's idea to have him bound and collared – on a _leash_?

"Well, my fantasy, anyway. Noa told me how we could make it happen. His terms were that he got to participate as well, and I didn't really have a problem with that…" He shrugged, and smiled openly at Seto's expression; there was nothing dominant or commanding in his look of wide-eyed shock. Mokuba just wanted to throw him down and take him…

Seto struggled to find his words. "Mokuba… You… _What_?"

Mokuba grinned. "Yep. I'm tired of you being in control all the time. You look really hot, by the way… with your eyes all big like that, and your hair all messy… kneeling at my feet… you should really try it more often. I'm sure a lot more people would like you then."

The elder – eldest – Kaiba struggled to regain his composure. "Mokuba, stop this. You're acting crazy. I'm on a fucking _leash_!"

Noa kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling.

"Noa!" Mokuba yelled. "You weren't supposed to hurt him! That isn't part of the deal!"

"He swore again," Noa said reasonably. "Pets must be punished when they misbehave, you know, and the only thing they really understand is physical punishment."

Mokuba hesitated. He had never, ever even thought of actually hurting Seto… Or even hitting him at all. It was all just making him submit – be not so "in command" anymore. But, as he watched Seto shove himself back to his knees from the dirt, kneeling as though they really were his masters, he came to the realization that he had never seen anything sexier than Seto getting hit like that. And it didn't seem to hurt him any… it just made him mad. He didn't want Seto mad, either, just under his control, but he looked so helpless that he couldn't help loving it. He was angry, but he couldn't do anything about it…

He nodded and smiled as Seto glared up at Noa. "You heard him, pet," he said; Seto's eyes snapped back to him, wide with shock. "No swearing, or he gets to discipline you."

"What is _wrong_ with you, Mokuba?" he demanded. "With both of you? You're insane! You're –"

"Noa, shut him up, please," Mokuba said. Noa smirked and complied, kicking him in the face again. He sprawled on his back, his spine arched upward, his face turned away. Mokuba felt a shiver shoot straight to his groin and turned away with a groan. It was all he could do not to just fall on him right here…

He thought he detected a little quiver in his own voice when he spoke. "Noa, is there someplace more comfortable we can take this?"

The green haired young man smiled. "Of course. Right this way." He set off toward a building Mokuba wasn't even certain had been there moments before.

Mokuba looked down at his brother and smiled. "Well, come on, pet," he said, and pulled on the chain so that he either had to scramble quickly to his feet or suffocate. Seto chose to scramble quickly, and with very little dignity, to his feet. He glared at Mokuba as the normally younger boy occasionally and apparently randomly yanked on the chain, making him stumble and once actually fall.

"Mokuba," he said and he scrambled to his feet again; Mokuba hadn't even bothered to stop and wait for him to get up. "Mokuba, why are you doing this?"

Mokuba turned back with a cherubic smile. "Because I want to fuck you until you're so delirious with pleasure can't even remember your own name," he said sweetly. Seto choked slightly and stopped to stare; Mokuba turned around and kept on walking, and Seto stumbled again before he remembered to take a step forward.

Seto couldn't think until they reached the building Noa was leading them to; it had a garish lit sign above the door that proclaimed 'Love Shack' to the world. "Here we are," he proclaimed proudly, focusing his blue eyes upon them with a smirk. "Chez Kaiba."

That got Seto's brain started again. "No! This is just come perverted virtual fantasy brothel – my mansion is the house of Kaiba, not this!" He planted his feet pulled back on the leash, making Mokuba actually stumble toward him. "I demand that you let me go – let me out of here!"

Noa smirked slightly and punched him in the face.

Mokuba carried the limp form of his brother into the small building. "Did you have to knock him out?" he asked, dropping him on the bed.

"I thought it would make this easier," Noa said, and knelt beside Seto, ripping off his coat. Mokuba stayed back, hesitant.

"Noa, I'm not so sure about this anymore…"

The green haired boy looked up at him, then leaned over and kissed Seto's unresponsive mouth passionately. Mokuba moaned and sank down on the bed.

"Better now?" Noa asked, smirking at him. Mokuba just nodded weakly and proceeded to unbutton his brother's shirt. Noa fingered the bindings around his wrists, as though pondering what he could do with his hands free, then shook his head slightly and left them tied – apparently, he decided that he liked the idea of him bound better than that of him free. Between them, they had Seto stripped completely bare within just a couple minutes.

Mokuba's breath caught in his throat at the vision before him, his brother's lean form, all pale skin and taught muscles, lying limply in the bed, his face innocent in his state of unconsciousness, just waiting for someone to take a hold of him and love him… make love to him… He actually thought he was going to faint.

Until he saw that that person might well be Noa if he did nothing. He just sat there, running his hands over Seto's body, almost possessively – a bone-deep jealousy took hold of him. "He's mine," he said coldly, brushing Noa's fingers away. "Don't be getting any ideas. If I was big enough to show him any pleasure for real, we wouldn't even be here."

Noa smiled. "Of curse,' he said magnanimously, backing away. "He's all yours. Shall I wake him up for you?"

Mokuba smiled as he sat straddling Seto's thighs, immobilizing him. "Please."

Without a word spoken, Seto groaned quietly and opened his cobalt eyes, wondering momentarily where he was. Then he heard Mokuba's small laugh above him and remembered, jerking slightly away from the sound, finding his hands still bound behind him and his legs held firm. His eyes swept the room; taking in every detail of the lushly, almost whorishly decorated place, with shawls on the lamps and throw pillows all over the floor, before coming to rest on Mokuba's aged face. He was resting his head on his hands, which were in turn resting on Seto's chest. He realized he could feel Mokuba's touches on his bare skin, all over his body, and paled a little when he realized he was already naked. For just a moment, he panicked, and struggled in futility against his brother, until he realized that his movements were only arousing Mokuba more.

Mokuba looked down into his brother's flushed, wide-eyed face, feeling himself growing harder at the sight. "Seto," he said quietly, "you're absolutely beautiful."

Seto only stared at him. He looked… afraid. He was torn; seeing Seto afraid of anything was almost impossible, and he felt a certain rush of power, but he didn't wanted Seto to fear him. He smiled then, and laid two fingers on Seto's lips, and just looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. 'I love you,' he mouthed, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Seto tried to pull away at first, but he had nowhere to go, and Mokuba kept at it, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth and plunder it to full advantage. Seto couldn't stop the muffled moan that escaped into Mokuba's mouth; the younger boy obviously took heart from it and buried his hands in his hair, kissing him more forcefully yet, forcing him into giving in – which he did, almost as though he had no choice. For a moment, he didn't mind what was happening, or who it was happening with; his entire world consisted of the mouth on his, the tongue ravaging his mouth… it felt so good to just let go and let it happen…

Then Mokuba pulled away. Seto lay breathless on the bed beneath him, only about half cognizant. "Mokuba…" he panted. "Where did you learn…?"

Mokuba grinned. "You don't want to know." He sat up and pulled on the chain attached to the collar Seto hadn't realized he was still wearing. Seto bonelessly followed the collar upward until he was looking into Mokuba's face.

"Now, pet," Mokuba said, the light of mischief once more in his eyes. "You have a little job to do."

"What?" Seto asked, still a little out of it, not only from the kiss but his recent bout of unconsciousness.

Mokuba moved so that he could see Noa sprawled out on the cushions behind him. Seto glanced at them both, still not fully comprehending.

"Unlike you, we're still, mournfully, fully clothed. Undress him."

Seto gaped for a moment before he could answer. "No."

This time it was Mokuba who hit him, backhanding him across the face. Seto coughed a little, looking away, then caught his breath and looked back at him.

"Hell no."

Mokuba sighed and slid off the bed, dragging the short chain, and Seto with it. He stumbled out of the bed and landed on his knees at Noa's feet. The green-haired boy raised a hand; Seto instinctively flinched. Mokuba felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight.

Noa only brushed some hair away fro his face, though. It was strange – he looked almost exactly like a green-haired Seto. They even had the same hair style. "Now," he said.

"No."

Mokuba knelt behind Seto and rubbed his hands along his brother's sides, making Seto gasp. He bent his head down and began to kiss Seto's neck, lightly at first, across the side and the back, licking the little bumps of his spine. He heard Seto moan, his breath come faster; he'd never realized that Seto was so sensitive to touch… Then he bit down on his brother's shoulder, making him gasp. It didn't exactly sound like a gasp of pain, though.

"Now," Mokuba said. "Undress him."

"I can't undress him if my hands are tied," Seto panted.

"Use your imagination."

Seto regained his breath and looked at them both for a minute; obviously realizing that he was never going to get away from here unless he cooperated. He took a deep breath and sat up on his knees, then leaned forward and began to unbutton Noa's shirt with his mouth, laboriously working the individual buttons through their holes.

"Is he doing that with his tongue…?" Mokuba whimpered; he could see Seto's jaw working, moving ever so slightly. Noa just nodded, sitting back and watching Seto move.

Seto sat back a little to breathe when he had Noa's shirt completely unbuttoned. The green-haired boy smirked at him. "Keep going." Without argument, he did. He wondered what was wrong with him, why he wasn't fighting, as he pulled on the collar of his shirt with his teeth. Was it possible he was actually… _enjoying_ this? That he actually found it exciting to be forced to give up all power like this… to have his every move dictated and controlled?

Noa obligingly sat forward for him to remove the shirt, leaning over his shoulder to bring it down then sitting back to pull on it. He dropped it on the floor at his side and looked at him. From the irritating little kid he'd been before, Noa had made himself actually rather… attractive, if Seto were to be honest with himself. He looked strong; lithe muscles flowed under tanned skin. His blue eyes, identical to his own, looked mischievous when taken with the smirk he seemed to always be wearing, but taken alone, they were actually deep and captivating. He wondered if people felt that when they looked at his own eyes.

Noa smiled at the inspection and the obvious lack of displeasure he found there, but Mokuba had eyes only for his gorgeous brother as he looked at Noa. Noa meant nothing to him, except something that distracted Seto from himself. He was aching to touch himself, just watching him move, but he held off. It would be better in the end if he did.

"Go on," he said quietly, and pulled his own shirt off. Seto glanced at him, then did a double take as he continued to undress himself, unaware of the scrutiny. Mokuba was… hot. He didn't look anything like the slightly-chubby twelve-year-old that live in his house – his muscles were firm and well-defined, his long soft hair falling gently around his face, hiding it from view. Seto wanted to feel that hair, run his hands through it… or feel it touch his skin as Mokuba moved.

"Ahem," Noa said politely. Seto quickly looked back at him, surprised to find his body reacting to them – both of them – his breath coming shallow and fast. He raised an eyebrow, and Seto remembered that he was still supposed to be undressing him. He leaned forward and hesitated slightly before putting his mouth to the button of his pants and working it through the hole.

Noa sighed slightly as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth, and lifted his hips for him to pull them down. There was obviously no such thing as underwear in Noa's virtual world, and his raging erection became very obvious as it was freed from the pants. Noa's eyes were closed in pleasure, or just relief. The pants joined the shirt beside him on the floor, and Seto was faced with his smirking, naked form before him. He looked away to find Mokuba, and could no longer see him.

He realized why as he felt his brother's hand on his head, in his hair. "Good boy," he said, and stroked his hair as though he really were a pet. "Now, I think Noa wants a little attention…"

Seto didn't realize what he meant at first. Mokuba gently but firmly pushed his head down and he realized what he wanted. No! He wasn't really going to do it… was he?

He never answered his own question in his mind, but apparently something decided, because he hesitantly, but willingly enough, opened his mouth. Mokuba stopped guiding his head; he hesitated a moment, but closed his eyes and closed his mouth around the thick member before him.

Mokuba's moan was almost completely lost in Noa's, but Seto was still almost certain he heard it. For some reason, the sound pleased him, from both of them, and he moved his mouth forward, down, to take in as much of Noa as he could. Noa's hips bucked upward, and he almost choked, but managed not to and took it in stride. It meant he was doing something right, even if he'd never had any experience…

He tentatively started sucking, relishing the sounds Noa was making. It almost made what he was doing okay, less demeaning. He didn't mind the shame, though, strangely… it was almost enjoyable. It was almost as though the shame made it worth it…

He felt ghostly fingers down his spine, almost didn't recognize them until he felt one abruptly enter him. He gasped and pulled away from Noa slightly, but two hands – one from each of them, pushed him back down.

"Mokuba…" he said, half question, half pant.

"Sh," Mokuba said, and added another finger. "I won't hurt you." He was telling the truth, it didn't hurt at all, but it was a little weird. After a moment, he regained his senses and resumed his work on Noa, letting Mokuba do as he wanted. He might have been a virgin, but he wasn't stupid – he knew what Mokuba was planning. It excited the hell out of him.

The third finger still didn't hurt, even stretching him. Wasn't it supposed to? Of course, this wasn't reality… it was probably Noa's doing. It had hurt when they hit him, though… Gods, he almost wanted one of them to hit him again… Who was he kidding? He _did_ want it. It was hot. It was incredibly arousing… Was that too strange of him? And if it was, who cared?

Mokuba's fingers were removed, and he quietly moaned around Noa's member, making the green-haired boy gasp and buck up slightly again. He pressed his tongue against the underside of the erection in his mouth, and was rewarded with a moan. Feeling slightly empowered, despite the bindings on his wrists and what he was being made to do, he playfully flicked the tip of his tongue along the vein there a few times as he continued to suck. Noa's noises were a suitable reward.

Mokuba replaced his fingers then, suddenly burying himself halfway inside of him. There was no pain, but Seto immediately let Noa go and arched his back slightly with a quiet cry. Mokuba wrapped the chain attached to the collar around his hands and pulled him closer, turning his head to kiss him as he pushed himself all the way in. Seto moaned into his mouth.

"Sh," Mokuba said again. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Do you believe me?"

"Y-yes…" Seto panted. Mokuba smiled and released him, to go back to the obviously impatient Noa.

Still breathing heavily, he lowered himself down and returned to what he was doing, sucking and teasing Noa even as most of his attention was still focused on what Mokuba was doing. For a moment, that was nothing, apparently just letting himself drink up the sensation. That was okay with Seto – it was almost more than enough for him already.

Just as Noa moaned again, Mokuba began to move. Seto concentrated on Noa, on making it so that he couldn't take it anymore, just so that he could stand it. At first Mokuba only pulled out slightly and thrust gently back into him, as though getting the feel of it, but soon he gripped Seto's hips hard as he slammed into him. Seto heard a pathetic whimper muffled by the organ in his mouth, and was torn between being glad that it hadn't been heard and being turned on by it.

He was held in place so that he didn't choke on Noa, but he sucked harder, forgetting to do anything fancier as Mokuba filled him again and again. Then Mokuba changed his angle slightly and hit something that shot pleasure through him, and he cried out around Noa's cock. Noa gripped his hair and pulled him down further, obviously excited by it. He almost choked but sucked harder in response to Mokuba's actions.

He felt Noa's member twitch in his mouth, his hands tightened painfully in his hair, and realized a fraction of a second too late what it meant; his mouth was flooded with Noa's seed before he could pull away, choking on it as he heard him cry out loudly. The taste was strange and bitter, but he swallowed almost all of it, coughing as he pulled away.

Mokuba immediately slammed into him again, and he cried out; he was close already, and neither of them had touched him. It was just this situation, being dominated by them like this… He didn't quite understand why he was so aroused by it, but he couldn't deny it.

He felt himself pulled up by the collar, then felt the hand removed from the chain and buried deep in his hair. He caught a brief glimpse of Noa, lying there and looking somewhat high, still coming down from his orgasm that Seto could still taste, then he was distracted by Mokuba's words in his ear.

"I want to see you cum, Seto," he whispered. "Do it for me…" The words sent a shiver straight to his groin, and he almost did right then. Then Mokuba pulled almost all the way out and buried himself completely within him, tightening his grip on his hair and pulling his head back – it hurt, and it pushed Seto over the edge. He cried out as he came; he wasn't sure, but he thought it might have been Mokuba's name he yelled.

Mokuba saw Seto's eyes go unfocused and watched the pleasure flow through them, as his back arched and his hands between them clenched into fists. His name in Seto's scream of ecstasy was too much – his hands clenched in Seto's hair and on his hip, digging in, as he groaned out Seto's name and released within him. He rested his heads on Seto's sweat-slicked shoulder, panting, as he held them both up.

After a moment, his knees felt too weak to support him any more, and he pulled himself out of Seto and sat back against a pile of pillows, holding Seto against him with his head turned toward his chest, running his hand through his hair.

"Satisfied?" Noa asked, shattering the mood.

Mokuba smiled at him. "For now." He wasn't entirely certain, but he thought he felt Seto shudder at that, and frowned. He stroked his hair for a moment, then turned his face up to look at him. "I'm sorry, Seto… I never should have… I'm sorry, you must hate me now…" For the first time since they came here, he actually felt like he was twelve and completely out of his depth.

Seto silently shook his head, still breathless. "'S okay," he murmured, and rested his head against his brother's chest again.

Noah smirked and sat up. "How touching," he said. "Brotherly love. So does that mean I'll be seeing more of you?"

Seto nodded almost absently with his eyes still closed, and Mokuba smiled. "Hopefully a lot," he said.

"Good. Don't be a stranger. If you don't mind, I'm a little tired so…"

Everything went dark again, and they were falling…

Mokuba pushed the lid of the pod open and climbed out, looking over toward Seto's. His brother was just sitting up, rubbing his neck as though looking for the collar.

"You okay, Seto?" he asked, standing beside him and running his now-chubby fingers through his hair.

Seto looked up at him. "Oh, yeah," he said, and climbed from the pod. He picked Mokuba up and carried him from the room.

Mokuba smirked. "You can go back to work now, if you want," he said.

Seto smiled very slightly, but said nothing.

"You know," Mokuba said, and traced his jaw with one finger, then nipped lightly at his ear, making Seto shiver. "You stay thin, and I'll make sure and actually look like that one day, and then I'll be able to carry you."

Seto smiled. "I look forward to it, otou-dono."


End file.
